A cloud platform (i.e., a computing platform for cloud computing) may be employed by many users to store, manage, and process data using a shared network of remote servers. Users may develop applications on the cloud platform to handle the storage, management, and processing of data. In some cases, the cloud platform may utilize a multi-tenant database system. Users may access the cloud platform using various user devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptops, smartphones, tablets, or other computing systems, etc.).
In one example, the cloud platform may support customer relationship management (CRM) solutions. This may include support for sales, service, marketing, community, analytics, applications, and the Internet of Things. A user may utilize the cloud platform to help manage contacts of the user. For example, managing contacts of the user may include analyzing data, storing and preparing communications, and tracking opportunities and sales.
In some cases, the cloud platform may be supported by a database system. Within the database system, one or more databases may support storing encrypted data records at rest. An owner of the data (e.g., a tenant in a multi-tenant database system) may select settings for a data storage policy, including whether to encrypt certain data records. However, the database system may already contain a large number (e.g., thousands, hundreds of thousands, millions, etc.) of data records for that tenant stored according to a previous data storage policy.